Angel's divergent
by infinitydanutless
Summary: Hello my name is Angel Everton. I am 22 years old. I am here to tell you that Four and Tris was not the only Abnegation members that transferred to Dauntless. I was the one who four went with to escape for my mother and his father. I was his best friend(I tell you what happen to us later.) and later became Tris's Ride-or-die girl and her second best friend after Christ
1. Chapter 1 I'm what?

I DON"T OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES I ONLY OWN ANGEL EVERTON!

Angel's P.O.V

6 years ago...

Today is the day we take are aptitude test to see which faction we belong in. I want to leave this place not because I don't belong here in abnegation but also because my mother.

My mother's name is Emily Everton. She is the most cruelest person I have ever known. Just like Tobias's father Marcus Eaton. She was never like this when my father was alive. He died when he was on his way home when someone from the Factionless stabbed him in the heart to get the paper in his wallet even when he gave him the money.

That was eight years ago, ever since then she would call me names, hit me, and sometime when she is bored cut me. 'Thank god this faction has baggy clothes' I said in my head. I hid a mirror in my closet behind a trap door I finished building when my dad never did. I only use it to check if my wounds have healed. I have three knife cuts that are on my back that healed ok. Then I have a scar on my lower check that I got for fighting back. I realize that my body developed a little to much for my tastes. 'No wonder Marcus looks it me like I'm lust goddess.' I whisper to myself.

"ANGEL GET YOUR UGLY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"YES BITCH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I SAID YES MOM!"

I put on my grey slacks, grey dress, and my grey jacket. Which is to tight on me because my mom wont let me get new clothes. So you can see my figure. When I get down stairs the first thing that I see is the back of her hand smack across my face. "Have a nice day at school." She says. Wow that's the nicest thing she has ever said. "Hope you break a fucking leg!" and there goes the insult.

I walk to the bus stop Tobias but he doesn't see me because he has his head down. I tip toe towards him I jump at him and say "Hey toby!" he jumps so high he almost falls off the bench. "Angel you sacred me half to death!"

"Awwww! then how will I scare you again if the next time I do it you'll be dead?" I said with a fake sad face.

"Then don't it anymore"

"Not keeping any promises." I say in a sing song voice.

"Whatever" he said after we do our secret hand sake. It a secret because in are faction we are not allowed to show public affection.

When we get to school they start calling us for the aptitude test after lunch. They call us in order of our surnames. Tobias is called before I do. he gets up."Good luck" I say

"Thanks" and he walks off.

20 minutes later...

He sat right back in the seat next to me. He looks very disturbed. I ask him "are you alright?"

"Jonathan Everdeen and Angel Everton." the called my name before he could answer.

I go into a room that is cover in mirrors and shine because a bright light from the celling.

I see a Dauntless guy with black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Come on don't be shy. Relax take a seat. I'm Amar."

I take a seat and he starts attaching wires to both sides of my head. Then he does the same to himself. I notice a large snake tattoo that wraps around his arm and the head of the snake lands on his hand.

"What's with the snake?" I ask I couldn't help it.

"It's a fear I overcame a few years back."

"Oh"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Your a little bit too curious for your own good be careful."

"Your are a little bit to observant for your own good be careful." I said back. he look at me for a moment then hands me a small cup with clear liquid.

"Drink it"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

I drink the liquid then everything went dark

I open my eyes but I'm in a room that is similar to the room I was just in, but it bigger and empty. I turn around and there's a table with a bone and a gun. "Choose wisely" I voice form above says. "Why? What do I need them for? "Choose wisely" he says again. "Why?" I say "Fine don't choose." Then the table disappears. All of a sudden, I hear growling I turn a see a big black and grayish wolf. I try to stay calm so it won't attack me. I get on my knees and put my back straight. to show it that I'm not a threat. From my knowledge about them I don't look at it in the eyes and stretch out my hand so it can get my scent. It smells my hand then licks it. I pat the back of it neck. Then I realize that it started to growl again but not at me but a little girl.

"Come here puppy come here." She says as she run toward it. I tried to warn her but The wolf charged at her. I broke in to a sprint and jump on it back then it tried to attack me. Then a moment later I hear a crack. I broke its neck then the scene changed.

Now I'm on a bus the seats are all taken so I stand holding on the railing. A man next to me with a newspaper in his hands asks "Do you know this guy?" I look at the picture of a man with short hair and a huge scar that goes along his face. I read the head it says 'Murder most wanted' I start to have a weird feeling in my stomach like I do. What happen to me if I do? But it not real so why do I care. "No. No I don't" I say to him in a calm face and voice. He gets up comes in my face. "Lair" he says "No I am not if I did I would have told you already." I snap back at him. he looks in to my eyes and said "please if you know him tell me you can save me and my daughter." in a soft whispering voice. "I'm sorry I don't know him I can't help you." back to him then say "But I can make sure no one hurts you or your family so just stay calm and relax."

I wake up back in the testing room with Amar he has a concerned look on his face. "What?" I said. but he just responds "Nothing. I'll be back". He gets up and leaves through the door. 'What did I do?' I say in my mind. He come back with a clipboard in his hands. I can see them trembling slightly. "Angel your results was inconclusive." "What? how can that be the test I to show me were I belong?" "The test didn't work on you. This is something that happen before its just very rare. They call it divergent. Your divergent." I'm what?" I say in a scared voice. "Not don't be scared just you can't tell no one in your friends, family no one." "But how did this fucking happen?" I say almost yelling at him.

He takes a deep breath and answers "Each simulation was to help rule out each choice but it did go as planned. In the first one if you pick the bone or the gun it would have been a different situation. but you didn't so it went to the wolf. When you stood up to it left dauntless." He smiles then he continues " When you made it calmed it left Amity and Erudite because in order to know how to do that you had to pay attention in school. Then when you jumped on the wolf to save the girl it left Abnegation then when it attacked you and you broke it neck so again it kept Dauntless. Lastly, the second simulation when you told the man you didn't know who the man in the newspaper was. But you hide that you did so Candor was cut out. But again Amity was kept because you were calm and you calmed him down also, And you said you'll protect them so it kept Dauntless."

My mouth turns dry and my throat goes sore. 'Will I become Factionless? what happen to me?' I say in my mind. Then I find the courage to speak "So what do I do?" "I deleted the footage and manually put Dauntless as your conclusion. Don't tell no one what they really were and I won't tell no one. and most importantly try no to show it." "Ok. I will try.".

This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE comment good or bad IDC. and if you have any ideas send me a message AND follow me and share. BE BREZZY!


	2. Chapter 2 choosing ceremony

I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES OF DIVERGENT

The next day me and my mother go down to the Hub for the Choosing Ceremony. When we get there I see Tobias and his father Marcus. When they see us they start walking towards us. "Hello Marcus, Tobias." said my mother with a nod. "Nice to see you Emily and Angel." when he says my name he says it with a seductive grin and look at me up and down as if studying me. I get a shiver in my spine but I act calm. I look at Tobias and smile at him when mom is not looking, and he does the same.

When its time to choose our faction. My mother goes and sits where the Abnegation section is. Then Marcus goes to sit next to her. before he does he comes up to me and put his lips next to my ear and says "No matter how far you run and hide you and your body will be mine." Then walks away. Then someone goes to the front to make the speech. "My name is Max I am one of the leaders in Dauntless. Today is the day are youth pick where they belong in this community. I will call your name and you will come up and cut the palm of your hand hover over either Abnegation the gray stones, Candor the glass, Amity the soil, Erudite is water, and Dauntless is the lit coal. Youth choose wisely.

He start to call names and I zoned out and thought of which faction I was going to choose. "Eaton, Tobias." I look up and see Tobias cut his palm and hovers his hands over the burning coal. Then the dauntless members broke in to a cheer loud as thunder as if glad the have a new member. he walk to where they are with blood dripping from his hand because he cut his hand to deep.

"Everton, Angel"

As I walk to the front and pick up the knife. I cut my palm and look at Marcus then at my mother. I stand up straight and hover my hand over the hot steaming coal. Then again the Dauntless cheer that sounds like a lion's roar. I go and stand next to Tobias who looks straight ahead. So I did the same thing with my hands behind my back. Then I feel someone grab my hand I tense then realize it was Tobias. I look and see my mother with a upset look on her face. I smile at her knowing that maybe I'm finally free from her at last. Or am I?

Review and favorite my chapter I will update tomorrow. Divergent promise


	3. Chapter 3 My New Life

Chapter 3: My New Life

After the ceremony all of the Dauntless members started running down stairs to go to the train which leads to the Dauntless compound. Tobias and I are the first Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless in more than a decade. When we get outside then I lose sight of Tobias. I look around and I see him talking to a woman black and silver hair. I run towards him and smile at him. "You're a pretty fast for Abnegation that is." she says to him. Then she looks at me and smiles, "Hi there. What's your name?" "Angel Everton and you?" "Tori Wu" "Nice to meet you." I say

"You two know each other?" she says. "Yes we are close friends. What about you too?" "She did my aptitude test." Tobias says "Oh okay." I said "who did your?" tori asks me. "I can say who did it?" I reply. "Yes, but you don't have to. She says. Maybe I can trust her. She looks trust worthy. 'But looks can be deceiving.' It worth a try. "A Dauntless named Amar." she smiles "Amar he is really cool he will be your instructor."

"You know what's going to happen next, right?" She turns and points at a light in the distance, fixed to the front of an oncoming train. "It's not going to stop. It's just going to slow down a little. And if you don't make it on, that's it for you. Factionless. It's that easy to get kicked out." She says to me and Tobias. I see the train coming and it started slowing down. We were so close to it that the screeching sound from the tracks hurt my ears. I see tori starts to run and Tobias was watching her. She grabs the handle and swings herself in the cart. Tobias does the same thing but not that graceful. I run a little faster and jump in the cart with ease.

"Wow" Tobias says I smile but it fades when I see him holding his nose. I give him a What-Happen look. He shakes his head and smiles I nod ok. "Smooth," one of the Dauntless inside says to Tobias. He's younger than Tori, with dark skin and an easy smile. "Finesse is for Erudite show-offs," Tori says. "He made it on the train, Amar, that's what counts." "They are supposed to be in the other car, though. With the other initiates," Amar says. He eyes Tobias, but not the way the Erudite transfer did to him a few minutes ago. He seems more curious than anything else. "If he's friends with you, I guess it's okay. What's your name, Stiff?"

"You can call me 'Stiff' for all I care," he says. I was shocked by his respond. He looks at me and tori that means 'Please don't say anything.' We were both said silent. "So, Angel you picked Dauntless I see?" Amar says "yes I did." "Why" "You ask too many questions, be careful Amar." I say in a playful serious voice. "I should say the same thing about you."

He walks up to Tobias "Get up, Stiff," he says, not unkindly. "It's almost time to jump." "Jump?" he says. "Yeah." He smirks. "This train stops for no one." "Let the initiate off first!" Tori shouts. "What are you doing?" he demands, scowling at her. "I'm doing you a favor!" she answers, and she shoves him toward the opening again. The other dauntless step back for him, each one of them grinning at him like he is a meal. He shuffles toward the edge, grabbing the handle so hard that tips of his fingers start turning White. I see where I'm supposed to jump up ahead, the tracks hung the roof of a building and then turn. The gap looks small from here, but as the train gets closer, it seems larger and larger. His entire body shakes as he sees the Dauntless in the cars ahead of us make the jump. None of them miss the roof, but that doesn't mean he won't be the first. Then he jumps and lands on his hands and knees. He made.

The other dauntless go ahead of me. When it's my go I take a running start and leaped off the train. I land on my feet the impact shudders through me and caused me to collapse to my knees. I see Tobias walking over to me but Amar gets there first. He helps me up. "You are a natural, Are you sure you are Abnegation?" he asks. "I'm pretty sure I am" I laugh.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" Amar shouts. "Where you either face your fears and try not to die in the process, or you leave a coward. We've got a record low of faction transfers this year, unsurprisingly." The Dauntless around Amar punch the air and whoop, bearing the fact that no one wants to join them as a banner of pride. "The only way to get into the dauntless compound from this rooftop is to jump off this ledge," Amar says, opening his arms wide to indicate the empty space around him. He tilts back on his heels and waves his arms around, like he's about to fall, then catches himself and grins. I pull a deep breath in through my nose and hold it. "As usual, I offer the opportunity to go first to our initiates, Dauntless-born or not." He hops down from the ledge and gestures to it, eyebrows raised. The cluster of young Dauntless near the roof exchange looks. Standing off to the side are the Erudite boy from before, an Amity girl, two Candor boys, and a Candor girl. There are only seven of us. "I'll go." I said "no I will." One of the Dauntless says and steps up, a dark-skinned boy who beckons cheers from his friends with his hands. "Go, Zeke!" one of the girls shouts.

Zeke hops onto the ledge but misjudges the jump and tips forward right away, losing his balance. He yells something unintelligible and disappears. The Candor girl nearby gasps, covering her mouth with one hand, but Zeke's Dauntless friends burst into laughter. Amar, grinning, gestures to the ledge again. The Dauntless-borns lines up behind it, and so do the Erudite boy and the Amity girl. I'm in front of the Erudite. I heard sniffing and I feel someone to close to me. 'Is he sniffing my hair?!' Tobias is right at the end of the line. Amar looks at his watch and cues each jumper at thirty-second intervals. When it my go I turned around so that I was facing the others I looked at Tobias he looks sacred because he knows what I'm going to do. I smile at him then I jumped off the edge. When I landed in the net I notice that I was laughing I rolled off the net with two large hands helping me. "The Stiff!" He claps me on the back, making me flinch. "Nice to see you made it this far." The others jumped in to the net including Tobias. "Another one I guess Abnegation didn't cut it for you huh? Go join your fellow initiates. Amar will be down in a second, I'm sure." Max says laughing

Behind him is a dark tunnel with rock walls. The Dauntless compound is underground. I try to walk down the steps and over to the other transfers with Tobias. The Amity girl smiles at us. "That was surprisingly fun," she says. "I'm Mia. You okay?" she asks Tobias. "It looks like he's trying not to throw up," one of the Candor boys says. "Just let it happen, man," the other Candor boy adds. "We'd love to see a show." His response comes out of nowhere. "Shut up," he snaps. To my surprise, they do. I guess they haven't been told to shut up by many of the Abnegation.

Tobias and I made it. Now we have to keep it that way so we don't be in last place.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fear Landscape & more

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE DIVERGENT COLLECTION!**

**Angel's POV**

For more than an hour I watch the other initiates face their fears, running and jumping and aiming invisible guns and, in some cases, lying facedown on the floor, sobbing. Sometimes I get a sense of what they see, of the crawling, creeping fears that torment them, but most of the time the villains they're warding off are private ones, known only to them and Amar.

I stay near the back of the room, shrinking down every time he calls on the next person. But then I'm the last one in the room, and Tobias is just finishing, pulled out of his fear landscape when he's crouching against the back wall, his head in his hands. He stands, looking worn, and shuffles out of the room without waiting for Amar to dismiss him. He glances at the last syringe on the table, then at me.

"Just you and me, Stiff," he says. "Come on, let's get this over with."

I stand in front of him. I barely feel the needle go in; I've never had a problem with shots, though some of the other initiates got teary-eyed before the injection. I walk into the next room and face the window which looks like a mirror on this side. In the moment before the simulation takes effect, I can see myself the way the others must have seen me, slouched and buried in fabric, tall and bony and bleeding. I try to straighten up, and I'm surprised by the difference it makes, surprised by the shadow of strength I see in myself right before the room disappears.

_I look and see Tobias there in front of me with a blank expression on his face. " Tobias what are you doing here?" he walks up to me like he is going to attack me. " I'm so sick and tried of you, you know that you complain and wine and all was think I have your back you scary ass bitch!" This can't be happening he has been my best friend since we were one years old. Wait?! This cant be real he would never do that to me. Could he? "Tobias I don't know what the fuck is your problem but you better fix it 'cause I did nothing to you so calm down." I snap back. He walks up to me and whisper " And what if I don't ?" " Then you will be sorry." I say to him like I just spit venom at him. Then darkness im back in the fear landscape._

I see Amar with a smrik on his face. "What?" i said ""That's it?" he says. "That's all there is? God, Stiff but there are good news and bad news." he says "What's the bad news?" "The bad news is you were aware during the simulation." "What's the good news then?" "You broke two Dauntless recoreds. One for the least amount of fears which is one. Plus you did it in the short period of time 2 minuties and 35 seconds. Come on let get so food.

When we get to the dining hall we see everyone there all ready. "You all made it out alive," Amar says. "Congratulations. You made it through the first day of initiation, with varying degrees of success." He looks at Eric. "None of you did as well as Four and one over here, though." He points at me and Tobias as he speaks. I frown-four? one? Is he talking about our fears? "Hey, Tori," Amar calls over his shoulder. "You ever hear of anyone having only one or four fears in their fear landscape?"

"Last I heard, the record was seven or eight. Why?" Tori calls back. "I've got a transfer over here with only four fears. And another with only one fear. " Tori points at me and Tobias, and Amar nods. "That's gotta be a new record," Tori says. "Well done," Amar says to Tobias and me. Then he turns and walks toward Tori's table.

**(A/N for the rest of the chapter and the beginning of the next one will be Four's POV)**

**Four's POV**

I have four fears but Angel has One. How is that possible? 'well, it was impossible to only have four' a voice in my head says. but her case is different. Then I see Eric looking at me. "What's your real name, again? Starts with an E . . . ?" Eric asks me, narrowing his eyes. Like he knows something but isn't sure that now is the time to share it.

The others might remember my name too, vaguely, from the Choosing Ceremony, the way I remember theirs-just letters in an alphabet, buried under a nervous haze as I anticipated my own choice. If I strike at their memories now, as hard as I can, become as memorable as my Dauntless self as possible, I can maybe save myself. I hesitate for a moment, then put my elbows on the table and raise an eyebrow at him. "My name is Four," I say. "Call me 'Stiff' again and you and I will have a problem."

He rolls his eyes, but I know I've made myself clear. I have a new name, which means I can be a new person. Someone who doesn't put up with cutting comments from Erudite know-it-alls. Someone who can cut back. Someone who's finally ready to fight. Four.

Angel or should I say One sits next to me. " well four you only have four fears?" she says "yep" I reply "let me guess Heights, Small spaces, taking someone's life and..." She lower her voice so only I can hear " Your dad." she says. "Yes it is, how did you know?" I asked her. how does she know. " Because I'm your best friend silly and Amar told me about the killing part I already knew the other three fears." Well that is true. Wait why did Amar tell her.

"So what about you was your fear what was it?" I asked her. She takes a deep breath and says I a low voice " Being alone and forgotten." she replies. " What, do you mean?" I say looking confused. " I mean people just leaving me saying they never liked me I'm a bitch, go to hell just stuff like that. "Oh you know I'll NEVER EVER leave you right." I responded and entwining my fingers with hers. I'm falling for Angel. No I cant she is my best friend, my sister I known her for forever. Plus, she may not feel the same way I do. But I can't stop staring at her. She has long dark long hair that frames her chocolate colored face. Her big beautiful brown almost black eyes that can kill but you just can't look way from them. And don't get me started on her body she don't have her mom's figure at all. She has long legs that are slim and her hips and thighs are just the right size and curves perfectly. Her torso is small and fit and her... Wait no I cant think like that about her like that.

"Four are you ok?" she says. "yes I was think about something." I reply. " Do you want to talk about it?" she say in a low and seductive voice. I stare at her again and thoughts come back then they stop when I hear laughing. she was laughing. " I just kidding Geez you should have seen your face but the talking part was true." she said while she trying to stop laughing. " No I'm ok" I say.

"Come on I want you to come with me." she says while standing up. "Where?" "to the Tattoo shop come on." and we walk over to tori. she whisper something in tori's ear and she nods. "Come on lets go." tori says. When we get there it's filled with so many awesome tattoos drawing that its art. " come and sit on my chair." she says to One. "I want this" One says and points at a drawing that I cant see. One minute later I see One taking her shirt off. Her back is facing me and I see her scars and I forget about her body and concern comes over me. I walk up to her a touch her three scars she tenses and then she realizes it me she becomes calm once again. "When where you going to tell me she cuts you?" I say with a hint of anger " I was but you already worry about me to much Four."

She is right I do because I know what she is going though. "I know I do but its beca-" She cuts me off "Can we talk about this later please?" "Fine" I say. Then tori gets started. When she Is almost done I see it's a snake wrapping around her back and torso. " Four can you help me?" Tori says I walk up to her. "Can you wrap the tattoo so it wont mess up?" "Ok" I get the cloth and sterilize it first as I'm doing it I feel her smooth skin and I tried it control myself. I see she is trying to also and I smile knowing that she feels the same way.

When tori gets to One's upper rib she stops. " you have to take off your bra." One face freezes and looks at me. I turn so she doesn't see me blush. "Its ok I will do the rest thanks" I go to sit down and wait. 20 minute later One calls me back. "What do you think?." I look at the tattoo and it awesome. I look closely there are fears on the snake's back and on the head of the snake it has the roman numeral number 1. " Its amazing tori great job" "Hey its what I do. You will be able to take off the bandages tomorrow" she replies. And me and One walks back to the dorm room on are way there One stops. " What happen?" " she looks at me and pulls me closer to her and kisses me. I freeze then start to kiss her back. it becomes a sweet and soft kiss then she traces her tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrée and we start battling for dominance. I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer and she snakes her arms around my neck. We break apart for air and she hugs me. " I love you I always have since you held me when my mom first turned abusive." she loves me. "I love too" and we held each other tell it was curfew.


	5. Chapter 5 You mad or Naw?

A/N this chapter will have Four's, One's pov

FOUR's P.O.V

Me and One kissed yesterday I still can't believe it was real. I know I can't show it around the other initiatives especially Eric. I think he like her a lot. Well to bad you can't get her she is mine. 'Wow did I just say that' Today we are working on fighting. Amar is showing us the techniques we can uses for are matches. "Ok now that I showed you how to do it. Who wants to try it?" Amar says no one volunteers."Ok fine I'll choose."

He looks around the room and his eyes land on me and One. He smiled "One and..." please don't say me. "Eric." Ok please change your mind, please change your mind. Eric steps up to the mat and smirks. One takes off her leather jacket I got her. I see she took off the bandages that covered the tattoo. She has on black tights and a dark purple crop top so you see the tattoo and her sexy body." Damn she is hot!" One of the candors says. I give him a death look and he looks away.

"His right you are way to fine to be Abnegation ." Eric says while look at her with lust in his eyes. She laughs and stands in her fighting stance and says "well when your dad is Dewanye 'Blade' Everton you may have a perfect body." She says.

Amar looks at her and says "Your dad is The Blade Everton?" She nods her head " he is a Dauntless legend. Who knew he would have a daughter." She turns and smiles at me. "Ok on One. Three.. two... One go!" The next thing I know is Eric on the floor holding his jaw and One knuckles is bleeding. "Wow you are Blade's daughter." Tori says laughing. Then the Dauntless leader Max walks in. " I see training is going well. Who did that to him?"

"One did. Did you know that she's Blade's daughter?" Max looks at her and says " I do see the resembles." Looking at her body "How is he anyway?" "He's dead. he died eight years ago he was stabbed in the chest for the cash in his wallet even when he give it to him.

But he didn't die without a fight." She says. Eric gets up still holding his jaw. " how do you know that?" "BECAUSE l was there." Everyone became silent when she said that. "Oh and please don't give me that fucking kicked puppy look" "yep blade's little girl." Amar says laughing.

Angel's P.O.V

Wow they knew my dad I wonder if they knew my mom? Not that I care but she came from Dauntless also. "Max can I speak to you." I ask. "Sure come to my office during lunch." He says then walks away.

"Alright let's just practice the move on the equipment. One since you already know how to fight help them out." Amar says. "Fine but you are helping Eric, James, and Brandon." I reply back. He laughs and put a thumbs up. I went to the the mat and started stretching. "Four come over here." He walks over to me. "Yes" "Take off your shirt." "What?" He says with a priceless look on his face. "Take. Off. Your. Shirt. Now." I say back. " why?" He says. "So you can fight more freely." I reply.

When he does it all in unison all the girls stop what they were doing. "Damn, are all Abnegation this sexy?" Kia says. I give her a death glare.

"Hey don't try anything or you and One going to have a problem." Amar says

"No, we are not together his my best friend we are very close. Now can we get back to what we were doing?"

"So you mad (clicks tongue) or naw?" Amar and Tori says at the same time.

" I'm hella mad." I said and we all started laughing.

For the rest of the time we practice till it was lunch time. Me and Tobias walks in the dining hall and hell breaks loses. Eric walks up to me "hey baby I forgive you for almost breaking my jaw. So how about we go go back to the dorm I you can get me a proper apology." He says while trying to touch my abdomen. Before I can answer Toby goes in front of me " she's not interested maybe you can ask Kia"

"Are you two together?"

"No, she's like family to me and I won't let you use her body for your horny ass!"

Eric pushes four out the way to grab my hand but, four punches in the same place I punched him. "You son of a bitch" he yells out. I walk four to the pit so he can calm down. Now what am I going to do?

_^.^_

A/N

Me:There is the fifth chapter and I wan-

4: who are u?

Me: the love of your life now I want t-

4: Tris! Your alive?

Tris: No 4 I sent Angel so u can let me go I will always be in your heart let me go.

4: but...

Me 4 honey before you says something?

Four: ok fine

Me: I just wanted to say I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. Ok come on 4

*walks out of the room with 4*


	6. Chapter 6 Flashback

_**Hey guys its me i just wanted to thank you for reading my story and reviewing i really appreciate and since I'm in a good mood today i update this new chapter so you got to new chapters today yay. So again thank you and please favorite, read, review, and follow if you haven't already and i will try to update later this week so that is all i have to say now on with the story...**_

_**-''^,^"-**_

Angel's P.O.V

I look at Tobias after the fight he had with Eric. "You okay?" I say while holding his hand his knuckles are split. "I'm fine. You really are an Abnegation at heart." he replies. I come closer to whisper in his ear "Yes I am and apparently and three other factions." He freezes and looks in to my eyes they turned darker almost black and it means two things lust or concern and I don't thing lust is the answer. " Y-Your D-D-D-" I stop him before he says anything else. "come on I found this place last night I wanted to show you it can be are secret place like back in Abnegation." I say smiling. He follows me through a tunnel that leads to the back of the chasm.

"Wow!" he

"I know right." I sit on the floor with my legs crossed and four sits right next to me. "Who knew something so dangerous can be so beautiful." I yell out because the water is splashing against the rocks. He beckons me over closer to him. " I'm looking right at her." i pretend to be shocked.

"No I am not! Well i am beautiful but people look at my body then me personally." I say as I look over at Four and I see his look at my stomach and my chest. I punch him in his chest. " Ow you see this is what i'm talking about you are dangerous." He says while rubbing his chest. " i am not dangerous. I'm just stronger and tougher then most girls. i say as I leaning back against the wall.

When i look over i see his hand on a rock. i put my hand on top of his and squeezed. He looks at our hands then at me and squeezes back. i smile and I look at his eyes. ' his eyes are so powerful yet beautiful.' i say to my self. " Thanks your eyes are beautiful too." 'Wait did i say that out loud.' "Yes you did" he says laughing. " Oh shut the hell up!" i yell back. " Make me." He whispers and puts his fists up.

" All right then" I push him hard against the wall and put my foot on his chest. I lean over towards his ear and put his hands above his head. " I win" I said before I leaned in to kiss him. As I kiss him I feel him tense up then kiss back with the same passion. As we kiss I feel his hands going to the zipper of my jacket and unzips it. His hands touch my bare stomach and back and pulls me closer. i trace his bottom lip with me tongue asking for entrance he gladly lets me in.

Then he started kissing up and down my neck. it felt so good but then i remember the conversation with Amar yesterday night.

FLASHBACK

I can't sleep I having nightmares. Well I always did but for some reason it's bothering me. so I decide to take a walk around Dauntless like a did back home. I pull the sheets off of me and climb down the ladder of the buck bed. I check if I Four is awake when I am sure he's not i put on my black timberland boots and I look for my leather jacket.

I couldn't find it then I see something silver coming from Four's bed. I look closely and he is sleeping on top of my jacket. I smile I can't believe he still does it. Ever since our first beating we would have each other's clothing such as a sweater or shirt and have it for confront when we are not together. so I grab my black hoodie and head out.

As i get to the i hear footsteps i try to run and hide but someone catches my arm. I flinch and get ready for a hit and nothing comes, I look and its Amar. "Amar! you scared the hell out of me." i say while yanking my arm from his grasp. "What are you doing up so late?" he says with his arms crossed over his chest. I should ask you the same thing. i reply while mocking there stance. He raises an eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes " Fine, I couldn't sleep so I deiced to take a walk. Now what are you doing up?" " I was coming to get you."

" What? Why?"

" To tell you that your not safe here for long."

" What did I do?" I say with a hint of scared and a dash of anger.

" Calm down girl! Now come on with me there are cameras."

He starts walking down a hall with me behind him. Then he stops in front of a door and unlocks it. When i walk around i see its a room of computer monitors.

"Is this the control room that controls the electronics?'

" Yeah it the only place without cameras."

" wow they are really some dumb mother fuckers." i say laughing

" I know right but that's not what i wanted to talk to you about."

" So what's going on?"

" There is a woman named Jennie Matthews. She's the leader of Erudite and she plans to wipe out all Divergent. She says that they are dangerous that we cant be controlled. And tha-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait. We? Your divergent too?" I say surprised

" Yes i am. now i meet people who can help us. But they have to do something in order for us to be safe."

" What is it?"

No answer

"Amar! What is it?"

Still no answer

"Amar!"

" We got to fake our death!"

I freeze did he say what i think he said. Fake my death? That means i got to leave Tobias. I can't do that. The only reason i'm still alive is because i'm staying alive for him. I have been trying to keep him alive.

" I cant do that, But after we do what happens next?"

" we go outside the fence they say there's a place we can go called the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. they will explain everything."

" Fine. When is capture the flag?"

" How do you know about capture the Flag?"

" My dad left me memories."

" Oh the day after visiting day which is in week nine of training."

" Alright I'll do it after capture the flag."

" OK. Oh and here its a watch it has a alarm the instructors use to wake up 30 minutes before to wake everyone else up. It vibrates so no one else will hear it" i grab the black and dark purple watch and fix it on me wrist.

"You don't have one for Four he is your crush after all." i say with a smirk.

" I don't like four i'm not gay!" he says blushing

" oh yes you are don't worry your secret is safe with me." I say walk back to the dorm with my finger on my lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

I pull back from our kiss. " Come on they will wander where we are." i say helping Four up and we walk back.

ME: There is Chapter 6 Enjoy oh and I -

4: Angel you got Dauntless cake?

ME: No anyway I-

4: Why not? :*(

ME: 4 if you don't let me say what i got to say i will stab your eye with a butter knife.

* Christina comes with a butter knife*

ME: Thank you. I DO NOT own Divergent!

* grabs butter knife and cuts a piece of Dauntless and gives it to 4*


	7. Chapter 7 Blade's baby girl

Angel's P.O.V

I feel vibrating coming from my wrist. I look and it was the watch it's 5:30 am. I turn it off and went to go get ready. I take a quick shower and put on black long sleeve shirt that says ' Bravery v.s. Stupidity, black skinny jeans and my black timberland boots. I put my hair in a braid. I look in the mirror " No still not complete." I say to my self. I rip the sleeves of the shirt and take one of the sleeves and tie it around my right bicep. " Better" I smile

When I walked out of the bathroom I see Amar in the door way with a smile on his face. " Hey Amar." "Hey. You can either go to breakfast or you can stay and watch this" he laughs. I see a whistle around his neck. I smile knowing what he's going to do. "I'll stay" I walk over to Eric's bed then gives him the thumbs up. He blows the whistle and everyone freaks out expect for me and Four. When Eric sees me he smiles "Is this a dream?" I smile back "No. If it was would i have done this?" I lean in like was going to kiss him then as he close his eyes I punch him in the gut. " Not gonna happen." I laugh and so does everyone else. " He is so gullible. Morning Four.' I say while ruffling his hair and walked to breakfast.

When I walk in I sit on top of an empty table. Then I see two Dauntless borns coming my way. " Hey. I'm Zeke and this is Shauna." Says a tall, handsome bronze skin boy and points at a girl with blonde hair and two inches shorter then me.

"Hi. I'm One"

" Yeah we know who you are 'Blade's baby girl'." he laughs

" First of all!, I'm not a baby and second of all I don't to be known because i'm Blade's girl. I wanna make my own reputation you know." They both nodded. Then Tobias comes over with a tray in his hand. Oh no not now. "Four this is Zeke and Shauna remember from training. I introduce.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Hi. Oh and thanks for helping me with the fighting moves."

"No problem."

" Surprisingly his a natural" I add

" One did you eat something?" he says sternly

"Yes. I had an apple." he gives me the I'm not buying it look.

" what color were the apples?"

" Green and yellow. Now stop treating me like a kid!" I say with anger

" I'm just worried about you. we need to eat."

I stand up and walk up to his face. " The way you and every other boy looks at me tells me that I'm perfectly healthy." I yell back

" Oh I feel some pressure between you two." says Zeke. me and four looks at him.

" You two sound like a married couple. Are you two together?" he adds

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes we are. She was my best friend in Abnegation. Then when we got here I realize that i'm in love with her. So now here we are." says four

" Aw that's so cute!" says Shauna. Zeke, four and I look at her like she was crazy.

" Anyway Four I'm sorry I guess I'm just uses to not eating."

" No I'm sorry I just care about you too much." He says as he pulls me into a hug. As we hug my stomach starts it hurt.

" Four"

"Hmm?"

" Can you pass me that granola bar?" He pulls away a little and hands it to me. I take a bite then two seconds later it was gone."

" Wow"

"That was-"

"Cool!" Zeke ends. We all break in to a laugh.

Amar walks in. " Alright in. Transfers and Dauntless borns come with me."

" I wonder what he has iinitiates store for us today." I say

" Who Knows?"

We walking in to the traning room. " Alright listen up! Today is knife and gun traning then tommorow you will do the fighting pairs. Tori here will do guns I'll be doing the training knives let get started." We each head to a target . We watch as he does the correct stance. " You don't always have to stand like this but for you beginners it's easier to start like this." Amar states then throws the knife. Bullseye. "Alright you try." I wonder who will make it first.

Hey there is chapter 7 if you have any ideas please let me know. Talk to u guys later


	8. Chapter 8 My Anger is my Demons

Angel's P.O.V

We stand in front of the targets. Me and Four practice throwing without the knives. Then Eric walks over to me. " Hey have you changed your mind about being called 'Eric's girl'?"

"No I didn't and I never will. Now move before I throw this knife at you.?" He stands in front of the target and says " I like to see you do it." I grab a knife and pretend to throw it, he flinches I laugh "Coward" I say I turn to talk to Amar then I feel a sharp pain in my back.

Four's P.O.V

Eric gets sick and tired of One embarrassing him that he takes a knife and cuts her on her back. She yells out in pain spins around and pins Eric against the wall pointing a knife at him. "I should fucking kill you for that!" She yells out. I takes me Amar and Zeke to pull her off him. " Amar take her to the infirmary and get give her the peace serum but only 10 mg or it will back backfire." Tori says cautiously. One tries to go after Eric again but Amar pulls her back and puts her in a headlock and walks out. I turn to Eric

"What the hell was that for?"

"She needed to be taught a lesson" he replies

" She could have killed you if we didn't get her off your sorry behind!"

" She a girl I could have overthrown her a long time ago."

"I'm not so sure about that." I say

"Alright! Continue training." Tori commands

I walk up to the table with the knives and grab four knives. I walk in front of my target, takes a deep breath, pulled my arm back and as I breath out I threw the knife it lands a few centimeters away from the center. "Good, for your first try" says Tori I smile at her she smiles back.

Amar and One walks in, she look like her self she just has a new scar on her back. I can tell she's happy that it wasn't from her mom. I stare at her she gives me the I'm okay look. I nod as my respond. "OK now we will do gun training." Amar yells. As he starts to make his way to the table he stops dead in his tracks. One is setting up the gun and giving them to the initiatives. "What are you doing?" Amar asks. " We all have demons in our lives, one of mines is my father's abilities and anger."she replies while putting ammo in her gun. " So, your telling us your were born to be Dauntless?" says Eric

Angel's P.O.V.

"What you don't believe me?"

"No, I don't" he states

"Alright then. someone go get Max I need him!" I yell. A few minutes later Max walks in. "Max, I need you to help me show this ' Mad cuz he want to be a true Dauntless' loser something" I says while pointing at Eric. He smlies and says " Alright, only because your dad was my best firend." he replies

"Ok try to shoot me guys you may want to move out the way." He pulls out his gun and shoots without warning.

Four's P.O.V

He shoots and she ducks. She smiles and winks at him. He starts to shoot repeatedly she runs across the room and dodges the bullets. Eric tries to trip her but she does a front flip landing on her feet. She grabs a knife and throws it at Max he dodges it. When his not paying attention she kicks the gun out of his hand trips him so he lands on his back then kneels on his Rib cage, grabs the gun and knife points the gun to Max then throws the knife at Eric so fast that no one didn't see til they heard a thud and saw Eric frozen. She looks at him then says " Now you where saying?" Everyone starts to cheer. " wow just like your father." Max says as she helps him up. " Really I never noticed." She says sarcastically. As she goes to the targets. I over hear the boy transfers and Dauntless-borns talking with Eric.

"She got you good Eric."

" yeah and did it looking sexy as fuck."

"She is waaaaaaayyyyy out of your league. I mean if we made a list pretty boy Four over there will be first, everyone else, the dead, roaches, then you."

"Oh shut up! She will be mine, but if I can have her no one will." Eric says as if it was a fact.

I start to walk over there when One grabs my collar. "Hey come four. Amar says if we shoot four( LOL) in a row we can leave early. I want to go and do something fun." She whispers the last part in me ear. I give her a confused look. She just winks an me and does a very sexy walk to the gun range. I finally get it walk behind her and whispers

"Let's get started."


End file.
